My Cherry Blossom
by Little.Cherry.Girl
Summary: Sakura is eighteen now and Sasuke still didn’t came back. While Sakura has a mission she meets the last person she would want to see…Sasuke Uchiha. SasuSaku. Rated M for lemon in later chapters maybe.
1. A Normal Day

**A/N: Hey everyone .This is my first SasuSaku fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I own this fanfic**

**Summary: Sakura is eighteen now and Sasuke still didn't came back. While Sakura has a mission she met the last person she would want to see…Sasuke Uchiha. SasuSaku. Rated M for lemon in later chapters.**

**Bold- thoughts**

**Italic- Inner thoughts, dreams**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. In a kind sized bed Haruno Sakura, a gorgeous teenager with soft feminine curves, emerald green eyes and long pink hair that reached her waist was sleeping peacefully as she dreamed about the night when her crush left.

Sakura's dream:

_Sakura decides to walk home alone from the ramen shop and she takes a short route to the village entrance. As Sakura walked down the street she met her crush and also teammate, the boy with raven hair and dark onyx eyes, Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura stopped walking to look at Sasuke but as she glanced up, the bag that was on his back caught her eyes as a thought went to her mind…He was leaving the village to go find power but Sakura snapped back to reality when Sasuke stopped walking and started to speak._

"_What are you doing here so late at night? Just out for a stroll?" she didn't answered his questions but instead she said._

"_In order to leave the village, you have to take this road."_

"… _Go home." With that Sasuke started to walk again. He walked past her as a tear rolled down Sakura's cheek before she turned around to face his back and started to speak._

"…_Why? Why won't you say anything to me? Why do you shut everyone out? Why won't you tell me anything-" Sakura didn't finish her sentence because Sasuke interrupted her while he stopped walking._

"_What do I have to tell you? I'm telling you that you needle to much. Stop bothering me all the time." Sasuke didn't turn around to face her and Sakura looked down as more tears fell. Sakura was slowly breaking but she didn't show it, instead she forced herself to fake a smile while she spoke again._

"…_You've…always hated me, didn't you, Sasuke-kun? Do you remember? The day we became genin…The day the three-man teams were decided, and we were alone at this very spot. You were angry at me, weren't you?_

_**Flashback:**_

"_**See, he doesn't have any parents. Being alone, he doesn't get yelled at by his parents. That's why he is so unruly." Sakura said.**_

"…_**Loneliness…" Sasuke whispered enough for Sakura to hear.**_

"_**Eh?" Sakura asked confused, not hearing what he said.**_

"…_**You can't compare it to how you feel after you get scolded by your parents."**_

"_**What's the matter?" Sakura was more confused. Sasuke turned around to face her and said.**_

"_**You… are annoying."**_

"_**!..." Sakura looked shocked while Sasuke started to walk away from her.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"…_I don't remember." Sakura looked hurt as more tears fell. She looked down as she faked a smile again while she said._

"_O-Of course. That was a long time ago. But it started on that day. You and I… and Naruto and Kakashi-sensei… The four of us have done a lot of missions together. It was difficult, and it was a lot of work, but…But…" Sakura looked up to face again Sasuke's back" Even so…" she smiled while tears were falling "It was fun! … I know what happened to your clan. But with revenge alone, you will not be able to make anyone happy. No one… Neither you… Nor me."_

"…_I know that. I am different from you guys. I follow a different path than you guys. The four of us together…It's true that I have thought of that as one possible path. But despite the four of us having been together, my heart has chosen revenge…It's why I go on living…I can't be like you or Naruto."_

"_Are you going to choose to be alone again? Sasuke-kun, you told me that being alone is painful! I understand that so well now it hurts! I have family and friends. But…if you leave, for me…To me it's the same as being alone!"_

"…_From this point on, new paths will start." Sakura cried harder but that didn't stop her from shouting as she took a step forward._

"_I…! I love you more than anything!! If you are by my side, I will make sure that will not regret it. I will make every day more enjoyable, and you will be happy! There's nothing I wouldn't do for you! That's why…I'm begging you! Please stay!! I will even help you with your revenge! There must be something I can do! That's why…Please, stay here with me…If that is not possible…Then please take me with you…" With that Sasuke turned around to face Sakura as he smirked while he spoke._

"…_After all this time, you're still annoying." Sasuke started to walk away from her but Sakura wasn't giving up that easily so she ran after him while she threatened._

"_Don't go!! If you go, I'll- I will scream out loud and-" In a blink of an eye, Sasuke was behind her. It was dead silence before Sasuke said._

"_Sakura…Thank you." Sakura was shocked but before she could defend herself, he knocked her out._

"_Sasuke…kun"_

"Nooo!" Sakura screamed as woke up in sweat and tears. She looked around to find herself in her room and sighed.

" **It was only a nightmare. A memory that haunts me since Sasuke-kun left"** Sakura thought while she tried to catch her breath, and her eyes wet with tears as they silently fall.

"**After all these years I still wait for him to come back. I'm eighteen for God's sake!" **Sakura got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom lost in her own thoughts.

"_But you have a good reason. When he comes back, if he comes back the others will treat him as a traitor he is while you will welcome him back with open arms. Why? He broke your heart. Why do you still love him?"_ her inner self said.

"**Now I really know how he feels…Lonely."** Sakura entered the bathroom and locked the door behind her because last time when she was taking a shower Naruto came into the bathroom telling Sakura that he was finally dating Hinata. Lucky Sakura had a towel around her body but that didn't saved him from a powerful punch that sent him flying out of the bathroom and right into the bedroom wall and forced Naruto to repair the window he broke to come in her house.

Sakura took her clothes off and entered the bath tube as she tried to take her mind off Sasuke. Of course she didn't stay long because she had training with Naruto, Kakashi-sensei and Sai, Sasuke's replacement early in the morning. Sakura got out of the bath tube as she brushed her long hair and tied up in a ponytail before she went out of the bathroom with a towel around her body.

As she closed the bathroom door, Sakura went to the wardrobe to pick her ninja uniform and her ninja weapons, and went to her bed to put her uniform down on the bed. Making sure that no one was peeping (usually her fan boys are trying to take pictures with her naked) and let her towel fall down on the tatami floor to dress into her ninja uniform. As she took her ninja weapons she saw the picture of the old team 7 and right beside it the new team 7 with Yamato-sensei, Sai, Naruto and her.

Sakura took her headband and put it around her neck as she looked around to see if she forgot something. After making sure that nothing was missing she went out of her bedroom, closing the door behind her as she walked downstairs to go in the kitchen. There she went to the fridge to take an apple and went outside of the house, closing and locking the door behind her as she sighed and started to walk to the training grounds ignoring the boys that were looking at her.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**It's my first fanfic ever so please don't kill me if it was boring or it sucks**


	2. Our Mission

**A/N: The second chapter yay!!! ^___^ **

* * *

As Sakura walked down the street she decided to take a short route to the village entrance and straight to the ramen shop to eat something before she started training so she turned around to take the short route. As she walked, Sakura spotted the bench where she was left 5 years ago and went to it to sit down, thinking about every single thing that happened at this very spot. Then a memory came back to her mind.

"_Thank you." Sasuke said before he knocked her out and leaved her on the bench, her tears still falling down her cheeks as she laid down unconscious in that cold night._

"_Why did you thanked me back there, Sasuke?"_

"_**I don't know…He was always the emotionless type."**_

"_Yeah you're right"_ sigh _"I guess I'll find out sooner or later."_

"_**Yeah…You'll beat the crap out of him until he tells you…when he comes back that is."**_

"_Yeah."_

After 10 minutes of talking with her inner self again, Sakura remembered that she has training and she is late so she ran to the training grounds to meet her team forgetting about the ramen shop while she talked to her inner self.

"_Why didn't you say something? Why didn't you remembered me that I have training?"_

"_**Look, it's not my fault, okay? So don't yell at me…I didn't wanted to interrupt your thoughts about your dear Sasuke-kun."**_ Her inner self said as she smiled evilly.

"_Why you! You are so going to pay!"_

"_**Oh and what will you do, kill me? Don't forget I'm on your mind."**_

"_Oh shut up! I will get rid of you as soon as I know how to do it."_ then something came to Sakura's mind as she smirked _"I know why are you acting like this. How could I be so blind? You are jealous because you don't have a body and you can't do what I do."_ With that her inner self didn't said anything as Sakura started to run faster.

* * *

At the training grounds Naruto, Sai and Kakashi were waiting for a late Sakura to come. Naruto looked around very impatient to see if Sakura was coming then he looked up on a tree to see Kakashi reading his Come Come Paradise while he waited for Sakuranot worried at all. Naruto sighed as he looked at Sai that was beside him waiting patiently while he draw.

"Agh! I'm the only one that's worried for her? How could you be so calm?!" Naruto shouted as he looked at Kakashi that was now beside Sai still reading his porn book and Sai with a mad face while he clenched his teeth.

"Naruto calm down. Probably she is at the hospital or something. You know how hard she worked since Sakura betrayed us and as for your questions I'm being calm because I trust her and I know that she can take care of herself." Kakashi said in a bored tone not bothering to look at Naruto as he continued to read.

"I know that already but she is never late. Sometimes she comes at the same time with us but usually she comes earlier. Why now?" Naruto said as he tried to calm down.

"As Kakashi-san said, maybe she has work to do or maybe she has to help the Fifth Hokage again." Sai said as he stopped drawing to look at Naruto with a smile planted on his pale face. Naruto looked down, his worry reading in his blue eyes.

"I don't know…Maybe something happened to her. We should check if she's-" Sai interrupted him, his smile getting wider as he put a hand over his shoulder.

"Look behind you, Naruto-kun." Sai said still smiling at Naruto as Naruto did as he was told to see Sakura running to them panting. When Sakura reached them she stopped to put her hands on her knees as she closed her eyes while she tried to catch her breath as Naruto started to yell.

"You are late! We were waiting for you for years! What is you excuse, hmm? Are you going to lie too and tell me that you helped a old lady cross the treet like Kakashi did?"

"I heard that, you know?" Kakashi said calmly as he stopped reading to look at Naruto to see that he turned around to face him while he placed a hand behind his head.

"Ops sorry. You should tell the truth sometimes so we can trust you." Naruto said as he turned to Sakura with his hand now on his hips. "I'm waiting but not all day because I want to train, you know." Sakura sighed and went to him until they were so close that they could kiss and punched him really hard in the stomach sending him flying on a tree.

"Oww! What was that for?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his aching stomach.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that! Did you understand or I have to punch you again?" Sakura asked in a sweet voice as she tried to calm her anger. Naruto got up and went to them still rubbing his stomach as he looked at Sakura with a terrified face while he said.

"N-No. I understand."

"Glad to hear it." Sakura said to Naruto before she went to Kakashi and asked.

"What mission do we have, Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi sighed.

"How do you always know that we have a mission or not? Are you spying me?" Sakura rolled her apple eyes.

"Did you forget that I'm the Fifth Hokage's apprentice?"

"…Yeah. Today we have two missions" Kakashi said as he pointed up two fingers " To complete the first mission we have to separate in two groups. One group will go find Orochimaru's hideout while the other group will go find the Akatsuki hideout. Once the groups found out both hideouts they are meeting at the Konoha gates to send one of the village guard to inform the Hokage about the hideouts. Then we start the second mission…We are going to Orochimaru's hideout to get Sasuke back…again." With that Kakashi looked at Sakura.

"Sakura you are going with Sai to find Orochimaru's hideout while me and Naruto are going to find the Akatsuki hideout. When you found Orochimaru's hideout you are going to the Konoha gates to report the village guards about your mission."

"Hai!" Sakura and Sai said in the same time.

"Wait a minute! Why is going Sakura with that idiot? I want to go with Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted.

"I know you don't want to go with Sai and if you go with Sakura you'll end up in the hospital." Kakashi said.

"Why?" Kakashi sighed.

"Isn't it obvious? Sakura will beat the hell out of you if you are annoying her and if you are going to Orochimaru's hideout you won't come back because you won't want to come back until you get Sasuke."

"…Okay. You won Kakashi. Sai and Sakura are going to Ororchimaru's hideout whime me and you are going to the Akatsuki hideout." Naruto said in a bored tone while he bent his head down in defeat.

"You have one week to complete this mission. The mission starts now." Kakashi said before they separated to go on their mission.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review **


	3. Going after Sasuke

**A/N: Yay the third chapter ^^ Thanks for the reviewers. I'm glad you loved it. I'm working on the chapter four right now and maybe I'll make another story about SasuSaku. For those who don't like this couple don't read this fanfic.**

* * *

It was a dead silence between Sakura and Sai as they walked until they arrived in an ordinary village near Sound, never letting their guard down as they looked around trying to find one of the Orochimaru's men (they knew how the Sound ninjas looked like because Tsunade told them). After they find him or her all they will have to do is to follow the Sound ninja until they reach Orochimaru's hideout and the mission will be completed. Sai kept looking while Sakura was lost in her own thoughts, thinking about their next mission.

Going after Sasuke didn't bothered Sakura…maybe she hated him a little but after all Sasuke was their teammate, Naruto's best friend and childhood crush. If she wanted she could talk to Tsunade and tell her to send somebody else in her place but she was the most powerful kunoichi in Konoha and she was a medic too. Her team needed her more than any other kunoichi so she decided that she'll go on the mission and no one couldn't stop her. Sakura still remember the hurt in Naruto's blue eyes when he found out that Sasuke has left the village but his blank face was quickly replaced with a happy one and he promised he'll get Sasuke back. And Sakura, as she tried her best to hate Sasuke she couldn't, because her broken heart still loved him.

"Ugly can you tell me again how the girl looked like?" Sai asked the pink haired girl. Sakura sighed and gave Sai the scroll with informations about the Sound village and Sasuke's new team Tsunade gave her as he started to read.

"Don't call me like that…Why do you wanna know anyway?" Sakura asked as she looked around the village.

"I think I found one of Orochimaru's men." Sai said as he pointed to a girl far away from them along with two boys behind her as they walked to the other side of the village. The girl had long red hair, she had glasses and she was wearing a cream colored shirt that exposes her belly button, a pair of black shorts and a pair of black boots.

"She is exactly like it says on the scroll and she's not alone. We have to be careful. The boys have the cursed seal just like Sasuke but their seals are different…But if that's Sasuke's team, then where's Sasuke?" Sakura looked confused as she tried to figure it out.

"I don't know but let's follow them." Sai said as he gave Sakura the scroll back. The pink haired girl took the scrool and put it back in her bag while thinking.

"Hmm…what if they'll see us? It's to dangerous." Sakura said as she turned around to go back in Konoha while Sai smirked as he looked at Sakura going away.

"Okay then you can go back telling the Hokage you left your team behind and you didn't complete a simple mission." right then Sakura turned to Sai and came back.

"Okay you won smart ass but if you one of us get's hurt or kidnapped is all your fault." With that Sakura walked past Sai and went on the direction Sasuke's team went with Sai behind her.

Sai smirked _"This is going to be an interesting mission."_

* * *

"I don't get it? Why do we need her when you have me?!" Karin asked annoyed.

"Dunno. Sasuke said that she will be a great help for our team" Juugo answered as he sighed.

"If you were listening to Sasuke and not only staring at him maybe you would know why four eyes." Suigetsu said.

"Shut the hell up shark face. Anyways where can we find that bitch?" Suigetsu sighed.

"The girl is the Hokage's apprentice and that means she is in Konoha. And don't you dare call her bitch. I bet she's beautiful and stronger than you." Sugetsu looked at Karin with a smirk on his face as he leaned on a tree and just when Karin was going to kick Suigetsu's ass Sasuke appeared.

"Okay guys we should get going. We'll go to Konoha to get the girl and we'll have to go through a forest, it won't take long but we still need three days." Sasuke said as he walked past them while his team followed him.

"Sure Sasuke-kun!" Karin said as she smiled.

"Karin I need you to sence the girl's charka once we get in the forest." Sasuke said not bothering to look at Karin.

"Okay" Karin said as the team entered the forest.

* * *

Somewhere in the trees Sakura and Sai were following Sasuke's team as they hide their charka. Sakura was in shock when she heard their conversation…They were after her.

"Sakura calm down. If you're scared or shocked you can't hide your charka anymore." Sai whispered as he tried his best to calm her down.

"I'm not scared. It's just…why they need me? I don't understand." Sakura whispered back as they kept following them.

"You're strong. That's why." The pink haired medic sighed.

"Yeah…I guess you're right." They didn't talked again as they followed Sasuke's team jumping from tree to tree until they reached the forest entrance.

* * *

**Hope you liked it ^^ Please review**


	4. We Found Him

**A/N: Thank for all comments ^___^ Sorry for the getting the chapter right now x.x I have been busy with my school but I'll promise that I'll make up to you all that are reading my fanfic. Also I'm working on another one ^^ **TStar14 **yes I need a beta reader.**

* * *

"Oww…where could Sasuke-kun be?!" asked Karin in a seductive voice as the raven haired boy's name rolled out of her mouth. Karin kept thinking that Sasuke has feelings for her since he wanted her to join his team but he was too shy to admit it. Too bad she didn't know that Sasuke needs her only for her chakra sense.

"Stop acting like some kind of fangirl of his…oh I forgot, you are a fangirl of his" Suigetsu told Karin, smirking at her as her face turned red. He was right, she was a fangirl.

"Hmpf! You're just jealous that you can't be with a sexy beautiful girl like me shark face." Karing said smiling, being proud of herself for what she just said. "_Oh boy, here we go again."_ Juugo thought as he rolled his eyes.

"Me jealous? Yeah right! In your dreams four eyes. I wouldn't be with someone so ugly. I must be crazy or have a sick mind. Even if you were the only girl in this whole world I still wouldn't have been dating you…Hell no." Suigetsu said as he looked around, searching for Sasuke. "And I know that Sasuke would do the same and he thinks the same thing about you." Suigetsu smirked and he saw that Karin kept her mouth hut for a few seconds.

"W-What do you mean?! How do you know?" Karin asked as she grabbed Suigetsu by the arm, forcing him to stop. "Tell me!"

Suigetsu sighed then smirked, he turned around to face Karin and he said calmly "Sasuke is looking for a beautiful, sexy, strong and smart girl, like this Sakura girl. From what I heard from Sasuke she seems to be very strong…she can fool you with her looks; she seems to be a shy, cute and innocent girl when she is calm but when she gets mad she can scare the shit outta someone by glaring at that person. You can't do that! You never killed someone, the pink haired chick did and she killed one of the strongest members of Akatsuki…Damn, who wouldn't want her?"

"Oh yeah? When we'll find the girl I'll make her fight me. Then I'll win Sasuke-kun's heart and I'll show you how strong I am, even if I didn't killed anyone." Karin hissed, oh she was so pissed off right now.

Juugo sighed as he continued to walk…they should work as a team if they wanted to find Sasuke. He said that he'll go look around the village so he can get some information but he never came back to them. They wouldn't have known that Sasuke left them behind if the village guard didn't tell them that he leaved and didn't came back. Karin kept talking, never closing her mouth as she was yelling at Suigetsu, proving him that what he said was wrong.

"I'm telling you-!" Suigetsu covered her mouth with his hand so she would shut up, she was so annoying, "Take a break! Damn, aren't you tired of talking?! I have a huge headache right now"

"Fine! I'll shut up." Karin sighed as Suigetsu removed his hand from her mouth. Suddenly, a voice was heard from the bushes…they looked at the bushes as Sasuke came out, a sigh escaping from his mouth.

"Okay, now that you two are done arguing that means that we can continue our journey to find the medic." Sasuke said as he walked to his team.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! I missed you so much, I was so worried about you!" Karin screamed as she ran to Sasuke to hug him.

When Sasuke saw that Karin was running to him he activated his sharingan and took Kusanagi out. He looked at Karin with his blood red eyes as he pointed at Karin with his sword and started to glare at her " Don't you dare touch me. I don't have time for your stupid fangirl things…You're pathetic." Sasuke said as he looked from Karin to Suigetsu and Juugo. "Let's go."

* * *

Somewhere between the tree branches was Sai, spying on team Hebi while Sakura was looking at them, hidden in the bushes. Sai looked at Sakura between the branches so he won't be seen by any of the member of the Hebi team and saw how hard was for Sakura to keep her cool.

Sakura was lost in her own thoughts. She couldn't believe how much Sasuke had changed. He became a man, a very strong one and also very handsome. She tried to deny everything she felt for him, but seeing him right now had made her fall in love with him again which wasn't doing anything good for her. She couldn't believe how someone that broke her heart in tiny little pieces makes her feel safe, happy, loved and special. He's a monster, he has no heart and no mercy, he left the village for power, he betrayed his own village to join the bad side…but he is doing all these things just for revenge, to make his brother pay for what he did to him and the clan.

Sakura was so lost in her thoughts that she forgot to keep her chakra hidden and when she escaped from her thoughts she realized that a big snake was wrapping around her body, keeping her still, making sure that she won't escape. The pink haired girl that it was Sasuke's snake so she tried to break free but the snake only would wrap tighter around her and she realized that it was no way to escape right now. Sakura fainted from the lack of air, and went unconsciousness control her mind.

* * *

**Hope you liked it ^__^ Please review. **


	5. Kidnapped

**Thanks for the reviews ^__^ Please Enjoy**

* * *

Karin kept talking to Sasuke, trying to show him that she is a smart girl but Sasuke wasn't listening to her. He was thinking about something else, someone that was on his mind.

"You know Sasuke-kun that I'm a smart girl right? And I'm powerful too!" Karin said as she giggled. She was following Sasuke everywhere he was going just like a dog would follow his master. When Sasuke was sitting down, Karin was sitting down right next to him. Every time he was sitting down, she would try to seduce him, to get on top of him and kiss him. Too bad for her that every time she was about to try he was standing up, walking away from her like he heard her thoughts; or when she gets to hug him he gets her off him.

"Sasuke what are we waiting for, hmm?" Suigetsu said in a bored tone as he approached the raven haired man.

"Hn…I'm waiting for my snake. I know he got something." Sasuke said as he leaned on a tree as he closed his eyes, hiding his beautiful onyx eyes from being seen.

"How do you know? A snake can't capture the 5th hokage's apprentice! Only by pure luck." Juugo said a little shocked. "How could a snake capture a girl like Sakura? You told us that she is strong."

"Hn." Was Sasuke's answer. He knew that the snake had captured her, he felt her chakra when he was spying his team in the bushes and the next second he summoned so it will sneak behind her while she was being distracted. He knew that a simple summon couldn't capture her that easily, only if she was letting her guard down. After he summoned the snake he came out and walked to his team.

After ten minutes of waiting the snake came out of the bushes, somewhere far away from them and headed to Sasuke, holding the unconscious medic. Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo were surprised; Sasuke trained his snake, that could be the only explanation. The team took a look at her and saw that the girl wasn't moving, her eyes closed as her long pink hair was covering her angelic face. She was breathing, a sign that the snake didn't kill her and that she was alive.

"Wow! Now that's a beauty! Such a gorgeous hot chick." Suigetsu said as he eyed her carefully, looking at her up and down. She had a sexy body, small soft feminine curves, long pink hair, beautiful long legs and a big chest.

"I'll teleport us to Orochimaru's place. It's to dangerous to keep her here. We won't be able to keep her with us if we still are in the forest when she wakes up. From what I heard she can kill hundreds of ninjas by only punching the ground,. Karin you teleport us! I'll hold the girl." Sasuke said as he took the pink haired girls light body in his arms, the snake being long gone.

"Okay Sasuke-kun!" Karin said as she started to make some hand signs.

"Let's go guys." Sasuke said as he went near Karin, along with Suigetsu and Juugo.

"Sasuke, isn't the girl heavy? I'll carry her for you if you want." Suigetsu said, a smirk appearing on his face as he kept staring at the girl's body.

"Actually Suigetsu, the girl's body is light. I can handle it." Sasuke said as he looked at the sleeping woman in his arms, her head laying on his chest her hair still over her face. She had changed since last time he saw her, she let her hair grow long and she was absolutely gorgeous without using make-up on her or something else that would destroy her beautiful body. She matured and she got stronger, he couldn bet that every guy from Konoha would want to date her, be with her, have her cause she is an angel.

"I'm ready Sasuke-kun! We'll be back in Sound in no time." Karin said before teleporting them back home.

* * *

"_Huh? W-What happened to me?"_ Sakura thought as she opened her eyes slowly, showing her beautiful emerald eyes. She removed the hair that was on her face and looked around, she was in a dark room with no windows, only the bed where she woke up.

"_Where am I? I don't know but I don't think I'm welcomed here" _Sakura thought as she got up from bed only to find chains around her legs. "What the-?"

"And where do you think you're going?" a voice was heard from the corner of the room, close to the door. Sakura looked on the direction where the voice came from and saw red eyes staring at her and she panicked.

* * *

"Hmmm, where could Sai and Sakura be? The mission wasn't so hard." Naruto said as him and Kakashi were waiting right in front of the village entrance for Sai and Sakura to come.

"Maybe they didn't finish the mission yet." Kakashi answered as he kept reading his perverted book.

"Yeah….maybe…"Naruto said as he laid down on the grass as he kept looking around and saw Sai running, his face full with worry.

"Hey! It's Sai…but where's Sakura?" Naruto said as he ran to Sai a little confused. Sai stopped when he saw Naruto running to him and laid down, catching his breath.

"Sai! Where's Sakura-chan? You two were supposed to come back together." Naruto said as he looked at Sai, as Kakashi came to them.

Sai took a deep breath and spoke "Sakura got kidnapped."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed ^^ Don't forget to review, remember that this is my first story so please don't be mean with the comments**


End file.
